Vida Diaria
by Yurika-samma
Summary: Nay xD Nor e Ise son una feliz familia que comienzan a ir juntos a la academia WW amor divercion amigo peleas odio xDD no se léanlo y después me cuentan (? xD
1. Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

**Hello aquí vuelvo con mi 2º fic xDD, malo igual que el otro pero mas largo, creo que con 10 cap (por ahora ¿?) los que tengo hechos, bueno aclarando:**

**SuxFin**

**DenxNor**

**IcexHong**

**Etto… lo que salga después xD (?**

**Nombres:**

**Noruega: Nikola Bonnewiik**

**Islandia: Emil Steilsson**

**Finlandia: Tino Vainamoinen**

**Suecia: Berwald Oxenstierna**

**Los demás no aparecen… aun xD**

**Ooc….los personajes son de un japo con nombre (Hidekaz) difícil xDD **

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

Llovía… yo estaba acostado en mi cama, los rayos alumbraban en pocos segundos la habitación que compartía con mi Hermano menor, Emil, en ese entonces tenia unos 5 años y yo unos 7.

Me voltee en mi cama para ver a mi hermanito, escondido y temblando por cada rayo que retumbaba en la habitación, baje de mi cama y camine hacia la suya

Nikola: Emil…-tocando un bulto de bajo de las mantas- Hermanito soy yo…-dije suavemente-

Emil: N-Nikola!- dijo mientras se destapaba rápidamente y salto sobre su mí abrazándome -tengo mie- un rayo retumba en la habitación y el pequeño Emil vuelve a su lugar… de bajo de las mantas- t-tengo mucho miedo…Hermano Mayor…

Nikola: Quieres que duerma con tigo?...-pregunte mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia la derecha para poder verle la cara- Emil…?

Emil: ….esta bien…-se destapa- entra…-sonríe calidamente-

Nikola:-entre a la cama- ven..-dije abriendo mis brazos para abrazarlo-

Emil correspondió el abrazo- tu pies están fríos hermano!- me reí, como pocas veces lo hacia, comencé a cantarle una canción de cuna… que aprendí cuando el nació, nos dormimos tranquilamente,

?: Hijo….Hijo…HIJO!

Nikola: mm...…. –abrí mis ojos y allí se encontraba la mujer más…más… Buena (fastidiosa), Amable (molesta)… mi- Madre…?

Madre: HIJOOOO!-abraza a Nikola-Hijo creí que no despertarías-llorando-Hijito mío!

Emil: Madre…. Te dije que tenía sueño pesado, así que no te desesperes…-si, allí estaba mi pequeño hermanito, ahora tenía 15, y yo 17, pasaron 10 años desde esa noche, jamás volvió a llamarme "hermano Mayor"…-Además…ya es tarde…y debo irme no tengo tiempo para esperar a los dormilones…-tomo su mochila y salio de la habitación-

Nikola:…-mira a Blanca, mi madre, para que me diera la hora, si también nos comunicábamos con la mirada-

Blanca: 7:30 pasadas…-dijo con una leve sonrisa- apúrate y llegaras…?

Ni bien me dio la hora, me levante de un salto y corrí al baño, me vestí rápidamente con el uniforme, baje las escaleras, casi caigo, en estos momentos agradezco a mi mejor amigo… Señor Troll, SIP un ser sobre natural, y mi mejor amigo.

Salí a la calle y vi a mi pequeño hermano caminando a paso lento, lo alcance rápidamente.

Emil: te quedaste dormido-dijo al sentir mis pasos detrás de el-no tenia ganas de esperarte-dijo con arrogancia-

Nikola: sabes-poniéndome a su lado- tuve un lindo sueño…mas bien un recuerdo

Emil: a si…mira que interesante-poniéndose los auriculares de su Mp4- cuéntame más muero por saberlo

Nikola:…fue cuando tu me llamabas-lo mire- "Hermano Mayor"

Emil: no lo recuerdo- sonrojado hasta las orejas- sabes mejor te apuras

Nikola: si me llamaste…aun te asustan los true-POR QUE NO ESCUCHAS ESTA CANCION!-me corto la frase, su vergüenza lo mata, pero luego de gritar se puso mas rojo ya que llamo la atención de los que caminaban cerca de nosotros-Sabes cuanto te odio…

Nikola:…llegaras tarde si lloras lillebror*…

Emil:…-suspira- todo es tu culpa…. eldste bror…-aun mas sonrojado-

Llegamos a las puertas de la academia… viendo a mis viejos compañeros, Tino Vainamoinen y a su lado Berwald Oxenstierna… pareja reciente, a mitad del año pasado Berwald le declaro su amor al Pequeño Tino, digo pequeño por su estatura no por la edad,

Tino: ah Nikola!-saluda alegremente con su mano-

Emil:… quien es ese?

Nikola: Amigos….(?

Tino: que alegría verte, Nikola, ah? Y el quien es?-señalando a Emil

Nikola: el es Emil Steilsson…mi hermano menor-dije

Emil:… es un placer conocerlo…

Tino: Tino, Tino Vainamoinen!-sonríe- eres mas pequeño que nosotros, verdad?

Un ambiente tenso se formo entre los cuatro, a Emil no le agrada que le digan pequeño, a pesar de tener 15 años mide 1.58, se estanco en esa estatura, por nuestra descendencia debería medir 1.70 o mas, pero el no créese desde los 13

Tino:..m-Moi! Perdón ah ha- nervioso-

Emil:…sabes…debo irme a la dirección a ver cual es el curso que me toca… nos vemos…-mira a tino y se despide-

Tino: ha ha….es…como tu … ha ha

Nikola:-ocultando su OBIA alegría- no… el sonríe-dijo secamente recordando la imagen del pequeño Emil sonriendo esa noche de truenos- Vamos?

Tino: claro….no lamento debo esperar a mi primo adelántense ustedes! Yo los veo luego!-me doy media vuelta seguido de Berwald, el cual no se fue sin reclamar un beso de Tino- nos vemos!


	2. Capitulo 2: Presentación

**OK este es el segundo capitulo :D estoy feliz, aunque tarde un tiempo en subirlo ja, los nombres de los personajes son:**

**Hong Kong: Xian Wang Kirkland**

**Y Dinamarca aparéese en el que sigue xDD**

**Sin mas (xDD) los dejo con el cap:**

Tino: claro….no lamento debo esperar a mi primo adelántense ustedes! Yo los veo luego!-me doy media vuelta seguido de Berwald, el cual no se fue sin reclamar un beso de Tino- nos vemos!

Emil Pov~

Demonios… yo y mi tonta vergüenza, parado aquí en la puerta de la dicción sin poder tocar la puerta… maldigo a mí entupida vergüenza

?: Como que…te quedaras todo el día ahí o que?-dijo una vos en su espalda.

Emil se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y sus ojos violetas se cruzaron con unos de color almendra

Emil: ¿Quién eres?-fue lo único que se me ocurrió-

?: Sabes que es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra?-dijo con aires de sarcasmo-

Emil:…es lo que tu acabas de hacer-dije yo con superioridad-

?: Wang, Wang Xian-dijo con una sonrisa de lado- y tú?

Emil: Emil Steilsson, Wang? Ese es tu nombre?-pregunte, no solo por curiosidad sino por que era raro-

Xian: Como que Wang es mi apellido… ¿vas a entrar o no?-volvió a preguntar-

Emil: ah… si…-me di la vuelta y toque sin pensarlo-

¿?: Adelante -la vos provenía dentro de la dirección.

Emil paso, seguido de Xian, dentro de la dirección estaba un hombre de cabellos rubios detrás de un escritorio

Xian: su nombre es Derick Beilschmidt, es el vise director-susurro en mi odio

Derick: Xian Wang Kirkland!- Grito- detrás de la mampara para la revisión!

Xian: si, si, ya lo se-dijo y camino hacia donde el Director le indico.

Derick se giro y miro al pequeño albino

Derick: tu nombre?- dijo mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio-

Emil: E-Emil Steilsson-dije nervioso

Derick: Steilsson?- busca en sus papeles- aquí! Emil Steilsson, 1º 1ª*, hermano menor de Nikola Bonnewiik…-me miro con una interrogante-

Emil:…Hermanastro…-dije, aun que no me guste Nikola no es mi hermano de sangre, el es hijo de Blanca y Erik Bonnewiik, un marinero que falleció, yo soy hijo del segundo matrimonio de Blanca, mi padre Benedik Steilsson, Abogado,

Blanca esta embarazada, de 8 meses va a ser niña, Nikola esta muy apegado a ella y a nuestra hermanita, según mi mamá el era así con migo también a pesar de tener un año la seguía a todos lados- …yo soy hijo del segundo matrimonio de mi…nuestra madre…

Derick:…Bien…-me dio un modulo de ingreso- Xian ya estas listo?-miro hacia la mampara

Xian: como que hace tiempo- dijo saliendo de detrás de la mampara, solamente en boxer, por el amor de dios, su cuerpo es mucho mejor que el mío, no es que tenga un mal estado, no, lo que sucede es que el esta mas marcado que yo, sus abdominales, sus pectorales, sin exagerase claro, además el color que tiene su piel- aquí le traigo mis cosas- dejo sobre el escritorio su mochila y las ropas que traía puesta, inclusive las medias y las zapatillas

Emil: e-eh, si no le molesta me retiro y vuelvo mas tarde-dije rojo como un tomate

Xian: como que por mi es igual, no?- dijo fijándose en el sonrojo de Emil-[tierno]

Derick:-revisando las cosas de Xian- no, ya termine- dejando la mochila- bien, entonces, Emil Steilsson vas a ir a 1º 1ª, FELICITACIONES POR ENTRAR A LA ACADEMIA WW!, Xian Wang Kirkland es uno de tus compañeros de clases-dirigiéndose a Xian- serás el encargado de mostrarle el establecimiento a Emil, lo acompañaras esta semana a sus clases. Pueden retirarse-

Xian toma sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta

Derick: XIAN! Vístase y no sea indecente- grito el vise director-

Xian: como que ya lo sabia-dijo ocultando su pequeña sonrisa

Emil: con su permiso esperare afuera- dije yo

Xian: no esta bien ya termino e iremos juntos…por que, tenemos los mismos cursos no?-mirando al director-

Derick: si, que comience muy bien el año señor Steilsson,

Cuando Xian termino de vestirse, salio de la dirección seguido de Emil, fueron directamente a clases luego de pasar por el buffet, el patio ,y otros salones que quedaban de camino

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Eeeehhhhh xD termine el segundo cap! :D si quedo feo me avisan **

**Si? xD acepto sugerencias y demás cosas xD**


	3. Capitulo 3: Broma

**Ara~ me tarde en subir el tercer capitulo u.u disculpas xD espero que les guste ~**

Dinamarca: **Mathias Køhler******

Sin mas L s dejo con el cap!:  
oOoOoOoOo

Cuando Xian termino de vestirse, salio de la dirección seguido de Emil, fueron directamente a clases luego de pasar por el buffet, el patio, y otros salones que quedaban de camino.

Nikola Pov~  
Estábamos con Berwald buscando en la lista cual era el curso que nos tocaba este año.

Berwald:…Hmn…-dijo Berwald, me gire a verlo, tenia su dedo marcando un nombre-  
Nikola:…-mire lo que señalaba y para mi sorpresa era mi nombre-…-repase la lista, no estaba ni Tino, ni el, estaría solo este año-…  
Berwald:…v'mos a h'blar c'n el direct'r?...  
Nikola:…no…-dejo ver una minúscula sonrisa, nadie lo nota- Tino y tu están juntos?  
Berwald: hn…-asiente y revisa de nuevo la lista en donde estaba mi nombre-…!-sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal-…el pr'mo de T'no ira c'ntigo…-mirándome algo…preocupado?-  
Nikola:…que tiene de malo?…  
Berwald:….no lo c'nos's?...-niego y el suspira-…y' lo har's…

Nos quedamos callados, ninguno era de muchas palabras, nos alejamos un poco de las listas, se estaba llenando de gente allí, no sentamos en una banca bajo un árbol frondoso, me quede pensando en Emil, ya sabrá cual es su salón, o quienes son sus compañeros. Una vos me saca de mis pensamientos una molesta y chillona vos, frunzo el entrecejo y busco al/la dueño/a de esa horrible vos, lo veo, al lado de Tino, ambos dos conversan animadamente, Tino nos ve y saluda con la mano en alto, y otro sonríe amplia mente y corre hasta quedar frente a Berwald.

¿?: Oye Tino~ aun sigues saliendo con el cara de piedra?~  
Tino: M-Mathias eso es malo! M-moi…-hace una mueca que simula ser una sonrisa- y si…estamos saliendo juntos…-un rojo apareció en sus mejillas-  
Mathias: Mah~ debes dejarlo, seguramente te golpea o al-  
Berwald:-se levanto de un salto y lo toma por el cuello de la camisa- P'edes d'jar de m'lest'r!, j'mas g'lpear'a a T'no Id'ota-lo suelta bruscamente-…P'r su'rte est' año no n's t'ca c'ntigo…-me miro-…m's mas s'ntido p'same N'kola…  
Tino: Moi! Dejen de pelear!...-mira sin entender-…Nikola?...que sucede?...  
Nikola: ah….estoy en otro cur-  
Mathias: Wsaaaaaa~ -me interrumpió-estas vivo? Pensé que eras una estatua!-mirándolo de arriba a bajo- Mucho gusto Mi nombre es Mathias, pero por ser tu dejare que me llames Mathu~ -me extiende la mano-  
Nikola:…-mire a Tino-…me toco un curso diferente…y al parecer…-ignorando a Mathias- tu y Berwald estarán juntos este año…  
Tino: -se ríe- es una pena que no estemos los cuatro juntos Moi! Mathi quieres que te acompañe a ver cual es tu curso?  
Berwald: no h'ce f'lta…  
Tino: eh?...  
Berwald: M'thi'as ira c'n N'kola…-otra ves mirándome con pena-  
Mathias: Que? Iré con el?~-me mira sonriendo mientras se acerca-espero que podamos llevarnos bien Nikola~ -pasa un brazo por mi cuello-  
Nikola:-le golpea las costillas- no me toques…-ahora entendía a Berwald-..  
Tino: ah…que lindo Irán juntos…-me mira con una sonrisita-

Emil Pov~

Estaba caminando detrás de el me paseo por el colegio, como si fuese su propia casa

Xian: como que es todo…-se para frente a la puerta de los baños-..son los sitios a donde voy normalmente cuando estoy aquí…ahora te mostrare donde queda el salón de clases…-saca un petardo de su bolsillo y lo enciende- ah…como que debes correr después de esto…-sonríe de lado  
Emil: Q-que?-por que tenia eso aquí, Dios para eso fue la revisión que le hicieron?-  
Xian:-con su mejor cara de bastardo abre la puerta del baño de mujeres y laza el petardo dentro, tomando de la mano al Islandés y empezando a correr-  
Emil:!-sorprendido- Q-que hiciste?!-se deja llevar por el otro arrastras- p-por que t-tenias eso aquí!  
Xian:-aun corriendo, salen por el patio, yendo al edificio "B"- apúrate!  
Emil: E-eso hago!-mira para todos lados, vi a mi hermano con el chico alto de esta mañana- a-ah m-mi hermano-intente frenar pero el continua halado de mi mano-  
Xian: c-como que si es tu hermano lo veras luego!-giro en uno de los pasillos, subiendo por una escalera-  
Emil: S-suéltame! Ah!-di un traspié-  
Xian:!-lo sujeta halándolo hacia arriba para que no cállese- acaso no sabes correr? Rápido nos siguen- tomándolo de nuevo y corriendo escaleras arriba-  
Emil:-me sonroje por me torpeza y comencé a correr a la par de el-X-Xian! N-nadie…-me quede sin aire, y con toda la fuerza que me quedaba lo hale, se detuvo-…N-nadie nos sigue…  
Xian:…-mira sobre el hombro del menor, comprobando que era cierto-…como..que es verdad…ah…-se asoma por la ventana y señala al edificio "A" que estaba en el frente-…mira…  
Emil:…-aun estaba agitado, me acerque y mire, en el edificio se veía muchos alumnos-…por que tiraste eso en el baño…  
Xian:-ignorándolo-..es una pena que no estuviésemos allí para verlo estallar…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bien esto es lo que hay por ahora~ review? **


	4. Capitulo 4: Sonrojos y Motes

**Yo~ como andan? xD aquí les dejo el capitulo 4~ espero que les guste y gracias por el Reviews ZomiBunny~  
sin mas el cap:**

oOoOoOoOoOo  
Emil:…-aun estaba agitado, me acerque y mire, en el edificio se veía muchos alumnos-…por que tiraste eso en el baño…  
Xian:-ignorándolo-..es una pena que no estuviésemos allí para verlo estallar…

Xian Pov~  
Emil: por que tiraste un petardo en el baño de mujeres!?...-se veía molesto-  
Xian:…como que es divertido…-me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia el salón de clases-…  
Emil:-escuche que corrió hacia mi- tienes un serio problema…no?  
Xian: no…-respondí secamente, ser pirómano no es un problema o al menos no para mi-  
Emil:…por eso fue que te revisaron?...  
Xian:-sonrío de lado-…si no fuese por que estabas me hubiesen descubierto…así que…como que gracias…  
Emil:-su cara de espanto fue épica- Q-que? –no resistí y le tome una foto con el móvil- que haces?-ahora estaba sonrojado-  
Xian:…como que te tome una foto no?...-guardo el móvil continuo caminando-  
Emil:-siguiéndome el paso-…aun así no entiendo por que lo hiciste…  
Xian: por que me gusta el aroma a la pólvora…ver las luces de colores que se crean con cada explosión…y eso…-voltee a verlo, el me miraba sin comprender-..Como que soy pirómano…o algo así…  
Emil:…-mira por la ventana y señala-…el vise director…  
Xian:-mira también-…me esta buscando…-sonreí de lado- y tu eres mi cómplice…  
Emil:…-me miro con espanto- Q-que!? P-pero si yo no te ayude!-poniendo una mano sobre su pecho-  
Xian: pero tampoco me detuviste…  
Emil: p-pero si tu me hazte antes de que pudiera reaccionar!-alzo un poco la vos-  
Xian: como que párese que estas enojado…  
Emil: Claro que lo estoy!  
Xian: enserio?  
Emil: Muy enserio!-como quería que lo tome enserio si tenia un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas-  
Xian:…como sea...  
Emil:-al parecer mi comentario lo hizo enfadar mas, y empezó a caminar por el pasillo-..  
Xian:..como que adonde vas?-parado frente a la ventana-  
Emil: al salón de clases!-se quedo quieto-…-ladea la cabeza y me mira, su sonrojo aumento-…  
Xian:…si?-soy un bastardo-…  
Emil:..e-el…salón…  
Xian:-señalo la puerta a mi derecha-…como que dije que te llevaría al salón de clases…no?  
Emil: hum….-se sonrojo aun mas y sin mirarme entro al salón-  
Xian:-lo seguí y me senté en el ultimo banco al lado de la ventana-Oye Emil!...-señalo el asiento de adelante-…aquí hay un lugar vacío…  
Emil:-se sonroja mas-…t-todo el salón esta vacío…  
Xian: como que este es mejor…-señalo la ventana, daba al patio-…además no quiero que ningún…idiota…sentado frente a mi…  
Emil:…-suspiro, y camino hacia el asiento que le señale-…ya…-deja caer su bolso sobre el banco-  
Xian: Mira…-señalo la ventana-  
Emil:…-parpadea un par de veces hasta entender y mira por la ventana-…!-se sonrojo un poco, abriendo sus ojos-…q-que..hermoso…  
Xian:-sonrío de lado- gracias y eso que vengo despeinado…-mi miro sorprendido, sus mejillas fueron de un rosa pastel a un rojo carmesí de un segundo al otro-  
Emil: N-n-no tu!-señala la ventana- el patio!..-se sienta y abraza su bolso sonrojado-…  
Xian:-me recosté sobre la mesa-…oye….oye~…Emil…Em~-lo llame-  
Emil:…que?-me contesto de mala gana-  
Xian:…como que..tiene que voltear…-preparados-  
Emil:…para que?..-listo-  
Xian:…como que es de mala educación darle la espalda a quien te habla…-se voltea-  
Emil: que quieres?-ya! Le tome otra foto, sus mejillas parecían manzana-  
Xian:…tie-!-me puso su bolso en la cara-  
Emil: que molesto eres!-aun mas sonrojado vuelve a sentarse sin mirar atrás-

Mathias Pov~

Estaba con mi tierno primo Tino y su novio, ese feo cara de piedra y golpeador de Berwald, pero había un chico nuevo, y al parecer se sentía intimidado por mi gran belleza-  
Mathias: Nikola es tu nombre?~-le pregunte poniéndome frente a el-  
Nikola:…Tino..-otra ves ignorándome, se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia mi primo-  
Mathias: Nikola~ -lo abrazo por encima de los hombros- Ohh~ eres muy pequeño!~-exclame tenia por lo menos 10 cm menos que yo-  
Nikola:-me pego con su codo entre la costilla y el estomago- Suéltame!  
Mathias:-sentí como el aire se iba de mis pulmones, en ves de soltarlo lo abraza con mas fuerza- Nikola~  
Nikola:-empezó a caminar llevándome a rastras con el- Suéltame maldición!  
Mathias: Nooo~~ Nikki no te soltare~  
Tino: Moi~ Nikki?-sonrío- ya le pusiste un mote Mathi?  
Mathias: Si~ les puse motes a todos~ tu novio es "el golpeador", tu "Tino~" y el "Nikki"-otra ves mis pulmones sin aire  
Nikola: Quien carajo te autorizo a ponerme un mote tan feo como ese!-golpeándome otra vez, pero con el puño cerrado-  
Mathias: Agg! Pero Nikki te va muy lindo~ queda con tu cara de Niña  
Nikola:-se puso rojo awww~ que ternura~- que me sueltes!-me pisa- TINO SACAME ESTO DE ENCIMA!  
Berwald:-me tomo por el cuello de a camisa y me separo de Nikki-…N'kola es la pr'mera v's que te o'go gr'tar….  
Tino: Nikola es verdad…-algo asustado- por favor tranquilízate….  
Nikola:-frotándose las sienes-…aléjate de mi…eres una molestia-  
Mathias:-si las miradas matan yo estaría muerto ya- pero quiero ser tu amigo Nikki! Déjame que-¡!-me golpeo de nuevo-  
Nikola: vuelves a llamarme así y no volverás a abrir los ojos…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Wiii~ lo subí muy rápido xDD estaba inspirada(? Espero que les allá gustado! Reviews, sugerencias criticas(?) lo que sea es bienvenido! xDD


End file.
